1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a semiconductor package and mounting method of improving reliability by strengthening adhesion strength between a printed circuit board and a surface mounting package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly used surface mounting packages include a small outline J-lead (SOJ) type surface mounting package, and a special usage Zigzag Inline Package (ZIP) surface mounting package. Further, there is a Thin Small Outline Package (TSOP) type of surface mounting package that is suitable for a standardized memory card.
A typical surface mounting package is formed with gold-plated nickel, and configured with a chip pad on which a semiconductor device will be adhered, and lead terminals for electrically connecting the package to an external device. Since the semiconductor device and the lead terminals include either an adhesive tape or an adhesive agent, they are electrically connected with wires. Further, the package is completed by forming an enveloping unit that is molded with epoxy molding compound (EMC) in order to protect the semiconductor device from any damage due to external thermal effects and external mechanical or chemical impacts.
In order to mount a typical Bottom Leaded Plastic Package (BLP) on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB), cream solder is coated on the PCB to contact a chip pad and terminals of the BLP, and heat is applied to the PCB and the BLP disposed thereon. Thereby, the cream solder is melted and hardened, so the package is finally mounted on the PCB.